


How to start a war

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Army Dean Winchester, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Cheating, Cheating Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Ο πρώην στρατιώτης Ντιν Γουιντσεστερ γυρίζει σπίτι μετά από χρόνια και γνωρίζει τον μέλλοντα σύζυγο του αδερφού του. Η μεταξύ τους έλξη είναι αναπόφευκτη και καταστροφική και για τους δύο.





	1. Η αρχή των πάντων

**Author's Note:**

> ΕΛΛΗΝΕΣ ΦΑΝΣ ΤΟΥ ΑΟ3 ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥ ΣΠΝ ΠΡΟΣΕΛΘΕΤΕ!

Εκείνο το πρωί, καθώς άνοιξα τα μάτια μου, κατάλαβα ότι ήταν η πρώτη μέρα της υπόλοιπης ζωής μου. Γυρνούσα από τον στρατό, δε θα ζούσα πια μαζί με 30 ακόμα φαντάρους. Δεν θα έχυνα άλλο αίμα, δε θα ήμουν μάρτυρας ενός ακόμα μακελειού.

Γυρνούσα σπίτι μου. Στον Σάμμι μου. Στα γράμματα του, ο αδερφός μου ο Σαμ μου έγραφε για το πως περνούσε, για τη δουλειά του στο αρχιτεκτονικό γραφείο, για τον Μπόουνς, τον σκύλο του, για την καθημερινότητά του. Για δύο χρόνια ήξερα τα πάντα για το πως ζούσε, αν ήταν καλά, τι έκανε κάθε μέρα. Όταν ξαφνικά, κατά τον τρίτο μου χρόνο στο τάγμα, τα γράμματα του σταμάτησαν. Ένιωσα ανησυχία, φοβήθηκα μήπως είχε πάθει κάτι… ευτυχώς ο διοικητής μου με ενημέρωσε πως ο αδελφός μου ήταν καλά, απλώς τα γράμματα όλων μας είχαν καθυστερήσει. Διάβασα με ανακούφιση τα τρία νέα γράμματα, χαμογελώντας.

Τώρα γυρνούσα στη πατρίδα ξανά. Ήμουν χαρούμενος, θα ήμουν ξανά με την οικογένεια μου, κι ας ήταν πια διαλυμένη. Οι γονείς μου είχαν χωρίσει. Ο πατέρας είχε αφήσει την μαμά μου για άλλη γυναίκα. Εκείνη έμενε με τον Σάμμι όταν έφυγα εγώ.

Έφτασα στο διαμέρισμα του Σαμ και χτύπησα τη πόρτα. Την άνοιξε ένας νεαρός άνδρας που δε γνώριζα, φορώντας μια ρόμπα. Τη δική μου ρόμπα! Το πρόσωπο του, χωρίς καμία γραμμή ηλικίας, ήταν φωτεινό και βαριεστημένο, καθώς με περιεργαζόταν. Είχε φωτεινά γαλάζια μάτια, μαύρα μαλλιά και γεμάτα ροζ χείλη, που με έκαναν να δαγκώσω τα δικά μου.

_Γαμώτο_.

Ποτέ δεν έκρυψα την έλξη που μου ασκούσαν οι άνδρες. Ποτέ, εκτός από τον στρατό. Εκεί ήταν ανεπίτρεπτο. Ο μόνος που γνώριζε για τη σεξουαλικότητα μου ήταν ο φίλος μου και πρώην εραστής μου, Μπένι. Ήταν ο πρώτος που με βοήθησε καθ'ολη τη διάρκεια της παραμονής μου στο στρατόπεδο. Ήταν ο πρώτος άντρας που με βοήθησε να ανακαλύψω τον εαυτό μου. Ήλπιζα ο Σάμμι να καταλάβαινε. Να του φαινόταν εντάξει που μου άρεσαν και τα δύο φύλα. Ήταν μυαλωμένο παιδί. Ήλπιζα να με δεχόταν, όπως είμαι.

Ο άνδρας στη πόρτα με κοιτούσε ερωτηματικά, καθώς τον έγδυνα με τα μάτια μου. Ποιος να ήταν; Ίσως κάποιος φίλος, συνάδελφος του Σαμ;

«Παρακαλώ;» ρώτησε και η βαθιά σεξι φωνή του έφτασε ως τους βουβώνες μου.

Ξερόβηξα.

«Είμαι ο αδερφός του Σαμ. Από τον στρατό.»

Είδα στα μάτια του την αναγνώριση καθώς ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια του και έκλεισε πιο πολύ τη ρόμπα του. Την ρόμπα μου.

«Ω. Εχμ. Μάλιστα. Ο Σάμμι είπε ότι μπορεί να ερχόσουν σήμερα… Θα γυρίσει σε λιγάκι από τη δουλειά…» απάντησε, κοκκινίζοντας. Παραμέρισε από τη πόρτα για να με αφήσει να μπω. «Σου έχω ετοιμάσει το δωμάτιο. Θα είσαι κουρασμένος.» μου είπε και πήρε τον σάκο μου. Τον ακολούθησα σιωπηλός, θαυμάζοντας τον σφιχτό πισινό του, που διαγραφόταν κάτω από τη ρόμπα. Δε φορούσε τίποτα. Αυτό το γεγονός έκανε το πουλί μου να αναθαρρέψει, ευχαριστημένο. Μα ποιος ήταν;

«Η μητέρα μου;» ρώτησα.

Ο άνδρας με κοίταξε, χαμογελώντας. «Μετακόμισε ένα τετράγωνο πιο κάτω. Ο Σαμ δε στο έγραψε;»

Κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

Επίσης δε μου έγραψε ότι συγκατοικεί με έναν σεξι, άγνωστο άντρα.

_Ποιος είσαι τέλος πάντων;_

«Με λένε Καστιέλ, παρεμπιπτόντως. Είμαι… ο αρραβωνιαστικός του Σαμ.» Τον κοίταξα, με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Τι σκατά; Ο Σάμμι ήταν... του άρεσαν οι γυναίκες. Ήμουν 100% σίγουρος ότι ο Σάμμι γούσταρε βυζιά. Πως ήταν δυνατόν;

Ο όμορφος Καστιέλ χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα, σαν να ντρεπόταν.

«Του είχα πει ότι μπορεί να αντιδρούσες έτσι. Αδερφός στο στρατό και όλα αυτά… πρέπει να είσαι προκατειλλειμένος…»

_Τι λέει; Νομίζει ότι τον θεωρώ αποκρουστικό;_

Τον κοίταξα απορημένος καθώς τακτοποιούσα τα πράγματα μου στη ντουλάπα.

«Φυσικά και όχι!» απολογήθηκα δυνατά. Ο άνδρας με κοιτούσε με ενδιαφέρον. «Απλά δε το περίμενα. Ο αδερφός μου ήταν πάντα τόσο… ανοιχτός σχετικά με τη σεξουαλικότητα του… τον θεωρούσα ότι… ξέρεις» ανασήκωσα τους ώμους. «Δε σας κρίνω. Κι εγώ είμαι… της ίδιας πάστας» είπα χαμογελώντας, κλείνοντας του το μάτι. Εκείνος χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά, κοιτώντας κάτω.

«Θα σε αφήσω να τακτοποιηθείς. Κοιμήσου αν θέλεις… Θα – Θα βρίσκομαι κάτω, στη κουζίνα αν με χρειαστείς κάτι…»

Ήθελε να φύγει. Δεν τον συγκράτησα. Ήθελα να μείνω μόνος. Η στύση μου με πίεζε αφόρητα. Χριστέ μου. Λες και ήμουν 15.

_Τι μου συμβαίνει γαμώτο;_

Είναι απλά ένας άνδρας, για όνομα του θεού! Ο μελλοντικός γαμπρός μου!

Δεν μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω τις σκέψεις μου. Αυτός ο άνδρας δεν γνώριζε τι επίδραση είχε πάνω μου και δεν τον ήξερα καν!

_Σύνελθε φίλε. Σύνελθε πια._

Ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι, κλείνοντας τα μάτια, αφήνοντας το μυαλό μου να αφεθεί στο μαγεία την γαλάζιων ματιών του Καστιέλ


	2. Ερμής

Μετά από μία γαμημένη βδομάδα μπορούσα με βεβαιότητα να πω ότι ήμουν ξανά έφηβος. Ένιωθα αναψοκοκκινισμένος και αναστατωμένος όλη την γαμημένη μέρα εξαιτίας του! Όταν συνάντησα τον Σάμμυ εκείνη τη πρώτη μέρα της επιστροφής μου, με καλωσόρισε με αγκαλιές και φωνές. Ήταν τόσο χαρούμενος! Ο σκύλος του, τον οποίο φυσικά είχε πάρει στη δουλειά, πήδηξε πάνω μου, γλύφοντάς με.

Πρόσεξα τον Καστιέλ να με παρατηρεί, καρφωμένος πάνω μου. Η ρόμπα του δεν άφηνε και πολλά στη φαντασία... Η εικόνα του εκείνο το βράδυ στοίχειωνε τις σκέψεις μου. Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ και το γεγονός ότι τα γαμημένα τους βογκητά ακούγονταν στο δωμάτιο όπου έμενα δεν βελτίωναν και πολύ την κατάστασή μου.

Αυτά τα βογκητά ακουγόταν κάθε βράδυ. Κάθε. Γαμημένο. Κωλοβράδυ. Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ. Πως γινόταν ένας άντρας που εργάζεται σχεδόν 12ωρο να έχει τόσες αντοχές; Μπράβο Σάμμυ. Τα πρωινά μου μαζί τους ήταν ακόμα πιο αμήχανα. Για δεκαπέντε ημέρες ήμουν αναγκασμένος να τους βλέπω να φιλιούνται, να αγκαλιάζονται και να τρώνε μαζί πρωινό και δε μπορούσα να καταπνίξω τη ζήλια όπου ένιωθα. Γιατί; Ήταν απλά ένας άντρας που μπορούσες να βρεις σε οποιοδήποτε μπαρ οποιοδήποτε βράδυ. Τι με έκανε να τον θέλω τόσο πολύ;

Ο Καστιέλ ήταν τόσο ελκυστικός. 'Ηταν μαυρισμένος, με υπέροχα μαύρα μαλλιά και καταγάλανα μάτια. Τα χείλη του ήταν ροζ και ζουμερά, σχεδόν με παρακαλούσαν να τα φιλήσω. Είχε μια ίσια χαριτωμένη μύτη, ψηλά ζυγωματικά. Τα δόντια του ήταν λευκά και το σώμα του υπέροχο. Είχε τατουαζ φυσικά: είχα εντοπίσει ένα στην πλάτη του και ένα στο μπράτσο του. Στην πλάτη ήταν ένα περίεργο σύμβολο που δεν γνώριζα ενώ το τατουάζ στο μπράτσο ήταν ένα υπέροχο συνοθύλευμα από φωτιά, φτερά και τριαντάφυλλα. Αυτός ο άντρας ήταν τόσο σεξι! Και τον ήθελα τόσο πολύ! Κάθε μέρα τον ήθελα ακόμα περισσότερο...

Ξύπνησα, αλαφιασμένος και ιδρωμένος από το όνειρο μου. Ένιωθα απαίσια. Δεν μπορούσα να του ξεφύγω ούτε στον ύπνο μου! Σηκώθηκα και με αηδία ανακάλυψα ότι είχα τελειώσει μέσα στο εσώρουχο μου. Μπλιαχ. Αρπάζοντας ένα εσώρουχο έτρεξα στο μπάνιο. Ευτυχώς δεν ήταν κατειλλειμένο... Μετά από ένα γρήγορο ντους κατέβηκα στη κουζίνα, όπου ένα υπέροχο θέαμα με περίμενε: Το υπέροχο υγρό μου όνειρο να παίρνει σάρκα και οστά μπροστά μου. Ο Καστιέλ τηγάνιζε αυγά και κουνούσε τους γοφούς του στον ρυθμό μιας μουσικής που δεν μπορούσα να ακούσω μα... άκουγα καθαρά το τραγούδι που σιγομουρμούριζε! Ήταν Led Zeppelin! Μπορούσε να είναι πιο τέλειος, άραγε; Με αποφασιστικά βήματα τον πλησίασα και έβγαλα τα ακουστικά από το iPod του. Το Whole Lotta Love άρχισε να παίζει δυνατά ενώ εκείνος με κοιτούσε αποσβολωμένος. Δεν περίμενε να έρθω ε; Χα. Τον κοίταξα ξενδιάντροπα από πάνω μέχρι κάτω. Φορούσε μόνο ένα μποξεράκι. Παίζοντάς το άνετος έβγαλα τα αυγά από το τηγάνι και τα έβαλα σε δυο πιάτα, ξεκινώντας να φτιάχνω τηγανίτες αμέσως μετά. Εκείνος ξεκόλλησε από την πλάνη του και μετά από λιγο χαλάρωσε, τραγουδώντας μαζί μου.

Αφού φάγαμε, μου είπε ότι είχε λίγες ώρες κενό πριν το πρώτο του μάθημα. Τον ρώτησα αν πηγαίνει ακόμα στο κολέγιο και γέλασε. "Είμαι λίγο μεγάλος για κολέγιο, δε νομίζεις;" με ρώτησε χαριτωμένα. Εγώ ανασήκωσα τους ώμους. "Πόσο χρονών είσαι;" Τον ρώτησα απορημένος. Εγώ δεν τον έκανα για πάνω από 25 χρονών.

"32. Με τον Σαμ έχουμε 4 χρόνια διαφορά" μου ανακοίνωσε.

_Χριστέ μου. Ο αδερφός μου έβγαινε με έναν άντρα στην ηλικία μου!_

"Άρα..." ψέλλισα. "Τι μάθημα είναι αυτό για το οποίο μιλούσες πριν λίγο;"

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε. "Διδάσκω στο πανεπιστήμιο." μου απάντησε. "Μου αρέσει. Είναι ωραίο να βρίσκεσαι ανάμεσα σε παιδιά, ειδικά αν δεν είναι τα δικά σου" γέλασε, κοιτώντας με.

"Έτσι γνώρισες τον Σαμμυ;" Εκείνος ένευσε.

"Ήταν μαθητής μου. Τον είχα στην Ιστορία της Τέχνης" μου είπε.

Ουαου. Ήταν καλλιτεχνική φύση!

"Τι σπούδασες ακριβώς;" τον ρώτησα, περίεργος να μάθω όσα πιο πολλά μπορούσα. Εκείνος χαμογέλασε κι άλλο, καθώς έτρωγε, ενώ εγώ είχα σταματήσει. Εκείνος με ενδιέφερε πιο πολύ. "Σπούδασα στην Σχολή Καλών Τεχνών στο Παρίσι" ανασήκωσε τους ώμους σαν να μην ήταν κάτι σοβαρό.

"Δηλαδή... ζωγραφίζεις;" Εκείνος ένευσε ακόμα μια φορά.

"Έχω ειδίκευση στα γυμνά πορτραίτα" μου απάντησε, κοιτώντας με μέσα στα μάτια.

Ξεροκατάπια μια φορά.

"Έχεις το τέλειο σώμα... τόσο καιρό που ζεις μαζί μας δε χάνω ευκαιρία να σε παρατηρώ... Αν ζούσες στην αρχαϊκή εποχή, ίσως ο Πραξιτέλης σμίλευε εσένα αντί για έναν Ερμή."

Κοκκίνισα και το πουλί μου αναδεύτηκε.

"Θα... Θα ήταν ωραία να με ζωγραφίσεις καμιά φορά..." ψιθύρισα.

"Ναι.. αλλά να μη το πούμε στον Σαμμι" Εκείνος σηκώθηκε αφού είχε αποφάει και μάζεψε το τραπέζι. "Ισως το παρεξηγήσει... Και θέλω πολύ να σε ζωγραφίσω."

_Ω, ναι μωρό μου. Κι εγώ θέλω πολύ να με ζωγραφίσεις..._

"Εντάξει. Θα είναι το μικρό μας μυστικό" του είπα, χαρίζοντάς του ένα μικρό χαμόγελο...


	3. Χωρίς περιγραφή

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Γειά! Είχα καιρό να πιάσω αυτή την ιστορία because shit happens.  
> Ένα μικρό hint/spoiler για τη συνέχεια: η αφήγηση είναι πρωτοπρόσωπη γιατί ο Ντίν μιλάει σε κάποιον για όλα αυτά. Το ποιος είναι γιατί του τα διηγείται και που βρίσκεται είναι ακόμα νωρίς να το μάθουμε. Stay tuned!❤

Βρισκόμουν γυμνός, καθισμένος πάνω στο κρεβάτι τους, τα σεντόνια μπορούσαν να κρύψουν ελάχιστα. Εκείνος βρισκόταν απέναντί μου, παρατηρώντας, δουλεύοντας. Ήταν τόσο υπέροχος... Τα μάτια του, κοιτούσαν εμένα, ύστερα το μπλοκ, ύστερα εμένα, ύστερα ξανά το χαρτί. Η στύση μου ελεύθερη, ένιωθα έτοιμος να εκραγώ. Έχοντας υπάρξει με αρκετά άτομα, δεν είχα ξανανιώσει τόσο ερωτικά, τόσο... δεν είχα ιδέα αν υπήρχε λέξη γι'αυτό...

"Κοίτα με"

Ανασήκωσα τα μάτια μου και αντίκρισα το πρόσωπό του.

"Συνέχισε να με κοιτάς" ψιθύρισε. Εγώ ένευσα καταφατικά μια φορά. Μπορούσα να δω ότι κι εκείνος βρισκόταν στην ίδια κατάσταση με εμένα... _100 δευτερόλεπτα πριν την εκτίναξη του διαστημόπλοιου..._

Άρχισα να μετράω αντίστροφα απο μέσα μου, προσπαθώντας να ηρεμίσω την αναπνοή μου. Μπορούσα να ακούσω τον σφυγμό μου πίσω από τα αυτιά μου να με ξεκουφαίνει. _38 δευτερόλεπτα..._

Η σιωπή εκωφαντική, αλλά δεν ήταν άβολη. Εκείνος να σχεδιάζει στο χαρτί μανιωδώς. Αναρωτιόμουν τι πρόοδο να είχε κάνει ως τώρα, ήθελα να με δω μέσα από τα δικά του μάτια...

_17 δευτερόλεπτα_...

Έσφιξα τα σεντόνια, προσπαθώντας να μείνω ψύχραιμος. Γαμώτο τον ήθελα τόσο πολύ! Τον κοίταξα λίγο καλύτερα και τα μάτια του πετούσαν φλόγες καθώς προσπαθούσε να βολευτεί στην καρέκλα του, η δική του στύση το έκανε επίσης άβολο...

_1 δευτερόλεπτο_.

"Δεν αντέχω άλλο. Γαμώτο σε θέλω"

Όλα έγιναν σε αργή κίνηση. Τον είδα να παρατάει το σκίτσο και να ορμάει πάνω μου, φιλώντας με άγρια. Τα δάχτυλά του έκαιγαν πάνω στο σώμα μου. Τον φίλησα με την ίδια ένταση, ξεχνώντας τα πάντα.

"Σε θέλω τόσο γαμημένα πολύ..." ψιθύρισα μέσα στο αυτί του. "Τόσο. Γαμημένα. Πολύ. Φαντάζομαι εσένα όταν..." Τον κοίταξα στα μάτια, κοκκινίζοντας. "Μόνο εσένα."

"Πόσο καιρό;" ρώτησε εκείνος, χαιδεύοντας τα μαλλιά μου. Είχε το πάνω χέρι: καθόταν πάνω μου, τα χέρια του γύρω μου, τα μάτια του να εξαπολύουν όλο το φάσμα της δύναμής τους επάνω μου. 

"Από την πρώτη στιγμή" τον διαβεβαίωσα. Εκείνος ένευσε και με έσπρωξε στο κρεβάτι, καβαλώντας με.

Άνοιξε το συρτάρι και αφού ψαχούλεψε λίγο, έβγαλε ένα κουτί προφυλακτικά. Χαμογέλασα πονηρά. "Καθαρός" τον διαβεβαίωσα. Εκείνος άφησε έναν αναστεναγμό.

"Ωραία" είπε. "Γιατί θέλω να σε νιώσω μέσα μου. Ο Σαμ θα αργήσει απόψε... έχει πάρει μαζί του τον Μποουνς..." μου έκλεισε το μάτι. Ήξερα τι σήμαινε αυτό. Όταν ο Σαμ "έπαιρνε στη δουλειά τον Μποουνς" σήμαινε ότι θα τον έβγαζε βόλτα μετά. Σήμαινε ότι θα αργούσε. Αρκετά ώστε να κανω ότι ήθελα να κάνω πάνω στο ακόλαστο κορμί του αραββωνιαστικού του...

Ένιωθα τόσο βρώμικος. Αλλά τον ήθελα τόσο μα τόσο πολύ! Εκείνη τη στιγμή, τίποτα δεν είχε σημασία. Παρά μόνο εγώ κι εκείνος... Το σώμα μου και το δικό του.

Φιλιόμασταν λες και ήταν η τελευταία μας μέρα στη γη. Ήταν πάνω μου, έχοντας βγάλει όλα του τα ρούχα, τρίβοντας τη στύση του πάνω στη δική μου. Ω γαμώτο.  
Η αίσθηση ήταν τόσο γαμημένα απολαυστική! Εκείνος κούνησε τους γοφούς του κατευθείαν πάνω στο απαιτητικό πουλί μου, το οποίο αναδεύτηκε εκνευρισμένο.

"Μα τόσο ανυπόμονος" είπε δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος του. Έπεσε πάνω στο σώμα μου, όπως ήμουν ξαπλωμένος και με φίλησε απαιτητικά και μανιασμένα. "Αχ!" του ξέφηγε ένα βογκητό καθώς χούφτωσα τα πισινά του.

"Αυτό το παιχνίδι μπορεί να έχει δύο παίκτες, μωρό μου" του είπα παιχνιδιάρικα, δαγκώνοντας το αυτί του.

Σύντομα ήρθε η ώρα να μπω μέσα του. Εκείνος, όσο ανυπόμονος ήμουν εγώ, απλά κάθισε πάνω μου, καταβροχθίζοντας με.

_Ω. Ω γαμώτο._

Μου είχε λείψει πραγματικά το σεξ. Το καλό, παθιασμένο "σε θέλω τόσο πολύ" σεξ. Και να το ξαναέχω χάρη σε αυτόν ήταν ένα πραγματικά υπέροχο δώρο.

Άρχισε να κουνιέται πάνω μου ζωηρά, ακινητοποιόντας με πάνω στο κρεβάτι με τα χέρια του. Ήμουν ανίκανος να κουνηθώ και μου άρεσε. Τον παρακολουθούσα να με κοιτάει λάγνα, να κουνιέται από πάνω μου, να με χρησιμοποιεί κατά πως ήθελε και μου άρεσε.

Του έριξα μια στα πισινά και σήκωσα τους γοφούς μου, ώστε να δώσω ώθηση για βαθύτερα. Όταν τον άκουσα να ουρλιάζει το όνομα μου, σχεδόν τελείωσα μέσα του.

"Ντιν! Ω γαμώτο! Ντιν! Ντι-"

Ο οργασμός του εκρύγνυτο πάνω και στους δυο μας, καθώς εγώ τελείωνα μέσα στον απολαυστικό πισινό του. Τον τράβηξα πάνω μου, φιλώντας τον.

"Χριστέ..." ψιθύρισα. Εκείνος χαμογέλασε, κοκκινίζοντας.

_Ω. Ο γλυκός Καστιέλ μου επέστρεψε._

"Δεν πρέπει να το μάθει κανείς" μου είπε, με σοβαρό ύφος. Εγώ ένευσα καταφατικά. Δεν ήμουνα χαζός. Πρώτον, δεν ήθελα να πληγώσω τον Σαμμι και δεύτερον, η παρανομία τροφοδοτεί το πάθος, έτσι;

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. "Το σκίτσο;"

Εκείνος με κοίταξε, σαν να μην είχε ιδέα για τι πράγμα του μιλούσα. Σηκώθηκε αργά από την αγκαλιά μου και είχα την ευκαιρία να θαυμάσω τα υπέροχα πισινά του. Γέλασα καθώς περπατούσε, εμφανή τα σημάδια του σεξ πάνω του. 

"Μπορείς να περπατήσεις ίσια;" χαχάνισα, κερδίζοντας ένα υποτιμιτικό βλέμμα.

"Ντιν, σκάσε σε παρακαλώ"

"Μάλιστα κύριε" του έκλεισα το μάτι, κάνοντας τον να κοκκινίσει. Κάθισε στη πολυθρόνα, δείχνοντας μου ένα τέλειο αντίγραφο του εαυτού μου αποτυπωμένο στο χαρτί. Είχα μείνει έκθαυμβος με τη τόση λεπτομέρεια. Ήταν τόσο όμορφο.

"Που να το δεις με χρώμα" είπε ο Κας. Χαμογέλασα.

"Έλα πίσω στο κρεβάτι"

Εκείνος πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. "Μπάνιο. Σεντόνια" μου είπε. Μετά με έδειξε με το δάχτυλό του, συνοφρυωμένος. "Μπάνιο. Τώρα"

Υπομειδίασα. "Ναι κύριε" είπα, καθώς σηκωνόμουν αργά από το κρεβάτι.


	4. Αναπάντεχο

Δεν μπορούσα να συνειδητοποιήσω αν όλο αυτό που συνέβαινε ήταν αληθινό ή αποκύημα της φαντασίας μου. Ακόμα και αφότου το είχαμε κάνει, δυσκολευόμουν να πιστέψω ότι ήταν αληθινό...

Φυσικά το συνεχίσαμε. Το ήθελα και το ήθελε. Για όσο τραβούσε...  
Ο Σαμ δεν είχε καταλάβει τίποτα. Ή έκανε ότι δεν είχε καταλάβει, δεν μπορούσα να είμαι σίγουρος. Ήξερα πια να μη τον μαρκάρω στο λαιμό αλλά σε άλλα σημεία, πιο προσωπικά, που μόνο εγώ ήξερα που ήταν τα σημάδια. Ευτυχώς ο Κας ήξερε να κρύβεται καλά... Και οι μέρες περνούσαν.

Είχα αρχίσει να ψάχνω για δουλειά και σπίτι, ήδη ένα μήνα φιλοξενούμενός τους. Ήθελα τον προσωπικό μου χώρο. Παρ'ότι τον είχα, δεν μπορούσα να τους ακούω να κάνουν έρωτα. Και με τόσο θόρυβο! Ίσως το έκανε για να μη κινήσει υποψίες, ίσως όντως αγαπούσε τον Σαμ, δεν μπορούσα να το ξέρω... Η ζήλια όμως με έτρωγε μέρα με τη μέρα...

Ένα απόγευμα που ήμασταν οι δυό μας - ο Σαμ βρισκόταν σε επαγγελματικό δείπνο - όρμησα μέσα στη κουζίνα και άρχισα να του φωνάζω.

"Δεν πιστεύω αυτό που κάνεις!" φώναξα. "Είσαι ένας υποκριτής! Πως μπορείς να είσαι μαζί του και μετά να πηδάς εμένα;!"

Εκείνος, ατάραχος, με κοιτούσε μέχρι να σταματήσω να φωνάζω. Ϋστερα, στένεψε τα μάτια του και με πλησίασε. Ήταν τόσο γαμημένα όμορφος! Φορούσε εκείνη την υπέροχη ρόμπα και ήθελα να του ορμήσω... Κάθε λεπτό που δε το έκανα θαύμαζα τον εαυτό μου για την αυτοσυγκράτησή του.

"Ντιν" είπε ήρεμα. " _Είμαι_  μαζί του. Τον αγαπάω. Δεν μπορώ να μην κάνω σεξ μαζί του. Θα του φανεί περίεργο." Με πλησίασε και έβαλε τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπό μου.  
"Δεν ξέρω τι εχω πάθει μαζί σου. Δεν ξέρω τι είναι. Έρωτας, αγάπη, λαγνεία, πάθος... δε γνωρίζω. Αλλά δε θέλω να το χάσω" Σηκώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών του και με φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη. Αναστέναξα, κολλώντας τον πάνω μου.

"Πρέπει να φύγω από δω" ψιθύρισα. "Δεν είναι σωστό..."

"Αυτό έπρεπε να το είχες σκεφτεί νωρίτερα..." Με κοίταξε λάγνα και με τράβηξε προς το υπνοδωμάτιο. Γέλασα.

"Ω όχι, δεν εννοώ-" χασκογέλασα σαν χαζός καθώς τον άφησα να με σέρνει πίσω του. "Πρέπει να βρω ένα διαμέρισμα. Να έχω τον χώρο μου. Τον χώρο  _μας_."

Εκείνος με έσπρωξε πάνω στον τοίχο και δάγκωσε το χείλος του. "Μου αρέσει ο τρόπος που σκέφτεσαι..." Γονάτισε μπροστά μου και το σώμα μου πήρε φωτιά.

Τα μάτια του, τα οποία πλαισίωναν μακριές πυκνές βλεφαρίδες με κοιτούσαν καθώς άνοιγε το φερμουάρ του τζιν μου. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα.

"Κας..." ψιθύρισα, αναπνέοντας από τη μύτη, καθώς τα έμπειρα χέρια του τυλίγονταν γύρω από το καλυμένο πουλί μου.

"Σςςςς..." Κατέβασε και το τελευταίο εμπόδιο που τον χώριζε από τη στήση μου και έγειρε μπροστά, παίρνοντας με μέσα στο αμαρτωλό του στόμα. Άφησα έναν ανατεναγμό.

Συνέχισε να με χαϊδεύει και να με βασανίζει με τα χείλη του μέχρις ότου ακούσαμε τα κλειδιά στην πόρτα.  _Γαμώτο._

Σηκώθηκε και με γρήγορες και ψύχραιμες κινήσεις μου ανέβασε το εσώρουχο και το παντελόνι και με έσπρωξε προς τον διάδρομο. "Στο μπάνιο. Άνοιξε το νερό. Γρήγορα!"

Τον είδα να στρώνει τα μαλλιά του και να παίρνει μια βαθιά ανάσα καθώς κατέβαινε κάτω να προϋπαντίσει τον Σαμ. Έβγαλα όλα μου τα ρούχα και άνοιξα το ζεστό νερό. Τους άκουγα κάτω να μιλάνε.

"Πεινάς;" ρώτησε ο αδερφός μου. Δεν άκουσα τι απάντησε ο Κας...

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και προσπάθησα να βάλω σε τάξη τις σκέψεις μου. Δεν ήξερα που θα μας οδηγούσε όλο αυτό. Το σίγουρο ήταν ένα: ένας από μας θα πληγωνόταν. Και ο Σαμ; Ο Σαμ θα πληγωνόταν περισσότερο απ'όλους.


End file.
